Wherever you will go
by ninguna tinta
Summary: Her husband is dead. Bella sees a video cam in Edward's drawer and opened it.


ONESHOT

SONG FIC

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and the song. Twilight belongs to SM and the song belongs to the band The Calling. **

**A/n: listening to old song that is stuck on my head and inspired me to write this one shot.**

**Enjoy! Please review! Thanks**

* * *

It's been months. We were married. Life is precious. You could never know what will happen the next chapters of your life. I just wish my life is like one of those happily ever after stories where the lead characters spend the rest of their lives together. TOGETHER.

I smiled as I walked through the hallway. I saw our pictures. Those happy memories of us together. Our wedding pictures. Our honeymoon in Venice. I was sobbing again. I know there was no point in life with out him. Edward.

"Where ever you will go" I went and continue life as I had promised me. Continuing life, life is bleak. I went through his things for the very first time. There were his clothes; I got his favorite blue shirt.

:-:-:-:

_Remembering the past_

First meet him was all an accident. I was the only doctor on duty that night. It was snowing making the high way very dangerous. We had an ambulance coming in. The patient has bronze hair and pale skin. Through the blood and the wound on his head that was deep, some bruises forming in this abdomen and arms. Imagined him without it all. He would be strikingly handsome.

He was brought in the ER .The nurses were working with me to keep the patient alive. I cleaned up the head wound and the we brought him to have an X-ray examination. No bones were broken.

The next couple of days he's awake. I had my rounding and he introduced himself as EDWARD MASEN. I smiled and totally charmed with his smile.

Edward was out of the hospital by two weeks. He asked me out and eventually we got married.

I never believed in happy endings and finding your soul mate in this world. If you told me before about you wishing to have a Cinderella and those Disney Princesses ending I would have laugh at your face. You'll never know the true meaning of LOVE unless you have experienced it.

:-:-:-:

_Back to the present_

I was hugging the blue shirt, inhaling the scent of him. Still missing his warmth, his touch and kiss. Oh how I would love to see him again! I don't want to forget the sound of his voice, I couldn't bear that.

I was scanning again. I saw a new video cam inside his drawer. Huh, I have never seen it before. I opened it and saw his videos. I removed the small DVD and played it on my laptop. Music was playing.

Been crying for a long time and I wonder how I can still produce tears. My heart was heavy. Silent sobs as the smile greeted me on the screen. I moved my index finger, tracing his jaw line, his lips and those emerald green eyes.

So lately, I've been wondering'  
who will be there to take my place

The next picture. Me and Edward inside his hospital room, the wound was still evident.

"Thank you for saving my life XD"

I smiled.

When I'm gone, you'll need love  
to light the shadows on your face

There was his picture blowing a kiss for me.

"I love you"

If a great wave should fall  
it would fall upon us all

He was in the ICU. The bronze hair gone. He was bald and paler than ever. But his eyes are stronger than ever.

"You took care of me, when I was diagnosed with Leukemia."

And between the sand and stone  
could you make it on your own

It was summer. We went to Arizona to visit Alice and her husband Jasper. I was wearing a white skirt and he slacks. It was before he was diagnosed.

"You are strong. Be strong for me, love"

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Then it was our wedding picture. In the altar… He was hugging me and we kissed. Another was we were smiling.

It's so quiet. Tears have been falling fast.

And maybe, I'll find out  
the way to make it back someday  
to watch you, to guide you  
through the darkest of your days

"Isabella"

I caught my breath. I thought I was imagining again. I was covering my eyes with my hands and my whole torso shook uncontrollably.

"Baby, I know. Please stop crying. I don't want you crying while you watch this video."

I tried to focus my attention towards the screen. He was staring at me.

If a great wave should fall  
it would fall upon us all  
well I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you

"By this time, when you're watching this…." There was a short pause. He was crying also. "I am dead." He finished.

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

"I wanted to love you every day. To take care of you. Start a family of our own. To wake up each morning at your side." I can't help but smile. With the empty promises we had made to each other.

And maybe, I'll find out  
the way to make it back someday  
to watch you, to guide you  
through the darkest of your days

"We might get a second chance with our love story. Maybe not now is the perfect time. But before I leave this world. I have found you. The light that was made for me to see things the way they should be seen. You made my life meaningful. I might be dead but my love is still there."

If a great wave should fall  
it would fall upon us all  
well I hope there's someone out there  
who can bring me back to you

"Never in my whole short life have I thought of meeting a person like you. I used to think that true love crap and all things happen only in the movies and not in real life. Things made sense to me. The first moment I saw you in the hospital room when I woke up. I though this person here saved my life."

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope  
Runaway with my love

"I felt complete just being around your presence. When I am gone just remember" we were both sobbing now. My breathing hitched up, tears following faster, I was still clutching to his blue shirt.

I know now, just quite how  
my life and love might still go on  
in your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

"You are my life. You are my best friend, my lover, my dearest family, your stuffy toy, your crying shoulder and protector. Take good care of yourself. Don't be sad. We'll see each other again." He blew me a kiss.

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go

"I love you my sweet Isabella." Then the cam falls to the ground and all I saw next were feet rushing in the room. NURSES. DOCTORS.

Moving around the bed. Reviving him. There was no use. It was too late

If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

I SAW MYSLEF WHEN I ENTERED EDWARD'S ROOM IN THE VIDEO. I STARTED CRYING. IT'S TOO MUCH. I SAW HOW HE DIED.

I rewind the video. I clicked Full Screen. All I saw was how beautiful he looked. I kissed it

"I promise" was all I murmured as I stand up from the chair. A simple promise for him and myself kept me living on.

:-:-:

THE END

A/n: soo was it good?

Please review I would like that very much.

Don't forget keep smiling: D

Thanks for reading


End file.
